


1

by Lalaland917



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Lalaland917





	1. Chapter 1

Clint found a weird box in a closet on the 33rd floor of avengers tower with Tony's name on it when he opened it up there were baby items in it  
"so this is where tony disappears to" Clint thought  
Later that night Clint wandered into Tony’s room and laid a diaper on the perfectly made bed with a note  
“Aw little rich boy can’t hold his bladder, how cute. I knew you always acted like a baby. Well maybe now you have an excuse. I can’t believe you thought living in the tower with 2 of S.H.E.I.L.D.’s best spies you could still hide this. It’s cute how you thought I wouldn’t find out your dirty little secret.  
-Clint”

After he left the note he wandered down into Tony’s workshop and and brought him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into little triangles and placed it on Tony’s work bench and elbowed Tony in the ribs.  
“Hey kiddo that’s no way to live, always being drunk” Clint mocked  
“Fuck you birdie” Tony slurred  
“Yeah that’s right I’m birdie and It’s passed your bedtime. come on Anthony let’s go beddy bye.”  
“No fuck you birdie I’m not going,” Tony grumbled  
“Yes you are even if I have to carry you Anthony Edward” Clint warned  
“nu uh I’m not leaving my whiskey’s getting warm” Tony stated  
“Okay then Anthony I’m going to carry you to your room then, Just after you have a diaper change. Do you need your daddy?” Clint prodded  
“Da-NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HAWKASS?!” Tony defended  
“Okay Anthony no diaper change,” Clint then carried tony to his bedroom door and then left around a corner to see what Tony would do after he realizes Clint knows  
he’s waiting and waiting and then he hears low sniffles from tony’s room suddenly Clint felt guilty he slowly re-entered Tony’s room  
“Anthony? Are you crying?” Clint asked  
“N-no” Tony replied pitifully  
“Anthony don’t make me go get daddy” Although Clint didn’t know weather Daddy was Bruce or Steve maybe both who knows  
“NO!” Tony yelled “NOT MY DADDY NOT MINE,” Tony screamed  
Clint soon realized Tony was talking about Howard  
“Not Howard,” Clint started “Daddy…” Clint paused “Bruce?” He said uncertainly  
“Oh…” Tony whispered “He’s not daddy right now… Neither is Steve I’m not in trouble,”  
Clint was confused “Okay well I’m going to talk to Bruce and I will be right back okay?”  
“I-okay,” Tony replied  
Clint then speed down the hall to Bruce’s room and he knocked 3 times and bruce yelled  
“Come in,” He yelled  
“Uh Banner?” Clint said  
“hmm Clint what can I do for you this evening?” Bruce asked  
“Um… okay so I found this box on the 33rd floor,” He said  
“Ah yes Tony’s bad boy box,” Bruce commented “Tony doesn’t respond to the conventional ‘desk work’ punishments like the rest of us. He does however respond to humiliation Fury appointed him 2 disciplinarians Steve is the other and he’s only okay or at terms with his ‘punishment’ is when he is so drunk you could say he’s a few drinks from alcohol poisoning which he isn’t allowed to do right now alcohol is banned for him.” Bruce mused  
“Oh?” Clint said still confused “So I can report to you or Steve if he’s out of line?”  
“I suppose you could say that,” Bruce thought “Why? Did he do something wrong?” he questioned  
“Well he’s in his room right now drunk off his ass and hasn’t eaten for the past week so yeah…” Clint finished  
“Thank you Clint,” With that Bruce went to go talk to Steve


	2. 2

“Tony!” Steve yelled   
“What on earth do you want from me I was sleeping” Tony said rudely  
“Aw poor baby did the little rich boy not sleep well?” teased Clint  
“Fuck you Bird Brains” Tony recuperated  
“You know what Tony, Clint has the right idea. You do act like a baby and when you act like a baby Anthony you’re treated like one.” Steve thought aloud  
“I love where this is going cap.” Clint bounced  
“Whatever Rodgers, I’m going back to bed.” Tony sassed  
“Really? the only way you are going back to sleep is in a crib with a sore bottom,” Steve replied  
Clint stood in shock at the scene unfolding in front of him   
“Excuse me?” Tony asked astonished at Steve’s audacity to say that to him  
“You heard me the only way I’m letting you go back to bed is with a sore bottom and a crib heaven forbid the baby genius fall out of his big boy bed I refuse to allow that.” Steve teases  
“Well too bad for you I’m going back to bed Steve.” Tony challenged   
Tony struts passed Steve but when he’s about to enter the elevator Steve grabs him by the waist and pulls down his boxers and pants and spanks Tony  
*SPANK* “Anthony Edward” *SPANK* “Stark you will act”*SPANK* “your age or so help me” *SPANK* “you won’t see” *SPANK* “the outside of a crib” *SPANK* “for the next two months” *SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK* “Do I make myself clear Anthony?” Steve swatted  
“Fuck you Cap I do what I want when I want”Tony replied  
“Very well” Steve pulls Tony’s pants and boxers up and says to Clint “Go to the store and get the supplies someone would need to take care of a toddler Anthony’s size be back in a half an hour okay?” Steve smirks  
“Aye aye captain,” Clint says delightedly  
“For the time being I’ll carry Anthony around the building,”  
after 25 minutes Clint comes back eager to see what happens  
“Oh look Anthony, Clint has everything we need to take care of you!” Steve mocked “okay Anthony let’s get these big boy clothes off you won’t be needing those for a while,” Steve says as he removes a humiliated Tony’s clothes “This,” Steve says pulling out the puffiest diaper “is much more suitable for a toddler much like yourself” Steve jabs “Clint go build the baby’s crib so I can put him down for a nap?”   
“You got it Cap,”Clint obliged  
“Ya know what Tony I like this better than a spanking it puts you in your place faster,” Steve said   
“You can’t do this Rodgers you have no right!” Tony pleaded  
“Aw, Tony you are so cute in your diaper thinking you still have say in what happens.” Steve cooed   
“The little rich boy is finally getting what he deserves,” Clint laughed  
“I do have say and I say no! no no no no NO!” Tony whined  
“Oh Tony you are so far from control right now,” Steve said lifting Tony off the floor with ease “Once Clint finishes building your crib this cranky baby is going to take a nap, Oh Clint lower the bed part so if he stands his nose will be at the top of the bars.” Steve mentioned  
“Sure can do Cap wouldn’t want the toddler to hurt himself,” Clint mocked with a laugh  
Steve thanked him and turned to the bags again  
“Hey Clint what else did you get?” Steve asked  
“Things I’ll show you when the kid goes to S-L-E-E-P.” Clint prodded  
“Fuck you Clint” Tony said  
“That’s it!” Steve exclaimed “Clint would you like the honors or shall I?” Steve asked  
“Um…sure” Clint stood from the spot where he was kneeling walked over to Tony and lifted him onto his hip astonished at how light Tony was “Okay kid let’s get this over with,” Clint pulled Tony over his lap with a lot of struggle. He then pulled the diaper down exposing Tony’s slightly pink ass. Clint slowly raised his arm but then turned “Cap I think Tony is going to need some privacy when I’m done so could you step out?” Clint requested   
“Of course I’ll get everything set for when you finish,” Steve obliged  
“There, Now Tony why am I going to spank you?” Clint asked  
“Because you’re an ass” Tony spat  
Clint swatted Tony’s butt 5 times “Are you sure you want to stick with that answer?” Clint questioned  
“Y-yes.” Tony stuck  
“Okay but you won’t be happy” Clint then proceeded to swat Tony until he heard sniffles “You want to try again kid?”  
“No.” Tony said stubbornly  
“Okay.” Clint continued again in a matter of seconds Tony was quietly sobbing Clint tried again and the same result followed Clint didn’t stop again until he heard Tony Sobbing loudly into a pillow before he could speak Tony yelled   
“Stop h-hitting meeeee!”   
“Is that what I’m doing Tony are you sure?” Clint pressed  
“N-no…” Tony whispered  
“Then what am I doing Tony?”  
“Y-you’re s-s-spanking me.” Tony sobbed again  
“Why am I spanking you Tony? because you and I both know that only naughty toddlers get spankings…” Clint inferred  
“B-b-because! I w-was a n-naughty t-toddler,” At this point Clint broke the stubborn boy and he was sobbing brokenly over Clint’s lap  
“That’s right Tony but it’s okay you’re forgiven,” Clint comforted He then proceeded to pull up Tony’s diaper and set him on his lap where Tony openly sobbed into his neck  
“I-I’m so sooooorrrryyy!” Tony sobbed  
“It’s okay. shhh It’s okay kiddo calm down. It’s over Tony just breathe. I think someone needs a nap.” Clint said as gently as he could  
At that moment Steve walked in to see Tony’s attitude adjustment and the next thing he heard was a shock for everyone.  
“Anthony is there something you’d like to say to Steve?” Clint asked Tony like he was a toddler  
Tony’s cheeks heated up “I-I’m sorry,” Tony said quietly  
Clint swatted Tony’s butt “For what?” Clint pressed  
“Sorry for being a n-,” Tony hid in Clint’s neck “a naughty t-toddler,” Tony snivelled  
Steve’s jaw dropped to the floor “It’s okay Anthony,” Steve said in a daze  
Clint still wasn’t done “Anthony it isn’t polite to not make eye contact,”  
Tony looked up with tears in his eyes “I’m s-sorry for being a n-naughty t-” Tony made eye contact with Clint again then finished “Toddler” Tony hid in Clint’s neck and cried quietly  
“Alright kid I think it’s naptime,”Clint said walking toward the crib he laid Tony down and started to walk away and when he remembered the pacifier he got Tony who is slowly drifting to sleep and placed it in his mouth and he started to slowly suck on the rubber  
When Tony awoke again Clint Greeted him.  
"hey kiddo,"   
"fuck you barton. Now get me out of here before I..."  
"Before you what? Call for daddy oh wait you'd call bruce wouldn't you. He treated you like his baby long before we did, which means he's probably the only person who you listen to. So Anthony, what will daddy bruce say when you call him to save you?"  
"Shut up birdie go find your nest and leave me out of your weird fetish,"  
"Aw the baby learned a new word what would daddy say about that,"  
"Leave me alone you asshole,"  
“Let’s find out shall we?”   
“Barton!” Tony yelled  
“Jarvis play the passed few sentences for my dear friend Bruce and the ask him to come up here?”  
“As you wish mr. Barton” JARVIS replies  
Moments later Bruce stormed in   
“ANTHONY WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!”  
“I-um nothing” tony mumbled  
“Apologise this instant” Bruce demanded  
“Sorry Clint…” Tony said sadly  
“We both know you deserved this Tony” Bruce said “I’m amazed I didn’t come up with it myself,” with that Tony’s eyes widened and Bruce continued “Yeah Tony I would do this to you because Clint is right you are basically my kid anyway,” Tony huffed and turned away   
“Oh come on kiddo,It’s not all bad right?” Clint asked


End file.
